Solar collectors can track the movement of the sun using optics, such as lenses and mirrors, separate from the solar collector. The separate optical elements are continuously repositioned to track the sun, or other moving electromagnetic radiation source, and the optical elements are aligned and re-aligned as the sun moves so that the optical elements direct and focus the sun onto a vessel that contains a fluid to be heated.